


Speech Please

by gingerlegend



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend
Summary: Shitty makes a speech at Jack and Bitty's wedding, and he has an epiphany mid-speech.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Shitty Knight/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Speech Please

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I definitely rushed through this fic, but i honestly feel like posting it anyway. This was done in a single draft and I'm not really interested in doing another... Sorry bout that. "Bonus" content at the end, although it's only bonus in the loosest of terms

It’s time for speeches, and Shitty definitely has a speech prepared. He won’t censor himself for this; it’s a party. He already asked Bitty and Jack to evacuate any children from the room before his speech, so if any of them hear him curse, that’s on them.

He stands up and starts to speak. He’s already memorized the speech, and he doesn’t slow down when the other guests gasp at his constant use of profanity. He tells a few anecdotes, mentioning Jack’s ass at least three times in each one. He reminisces about how Bitty came out to him first, makes a few comments about how much both Jack’s and Bitty’s confidence improved over the years they spent at Samwell, thanks Bitty for all the pies. He compliments Jack’s ass two more times, and starts to talk about how important Jack is to him.

And then he stops suddenly, eyes a bit wide.

“You okay, Shitty?” Lardo asks, poking him in the side.

“Holy fucking shit,” Shitty says, working his sudden epiphany into the speech. “I don’t know how the fuck I never realized this before now, but I’m pretty damn sure I had a crush on you, Jack.”

Jack tenses up. Obviously he didn’t expect this, and to be fair, neither did Shitty. Shitty didn’t think he’d deviate from the speech this much, but here he is.

The whole room has gone dead silent.

_ Maybe I shouldn’t have said that out loud, _ Shitty thinks to himself.

And then Lardo bursts into laughter. “Of  _ course _ you choose a time like this to come out as bi. Of fucking  _ course _ you do, Shitty.”

Bitty grins and rests his head on Jack shoulder. Someone says “they’re fucking adorable,” but it’s hard to tell who. Probably Holster, but Shitty’s a bit preoccupied by his realization right now.

Once he pulls himself together, he says, “Look, I just wanna fucking say… Bits. I trust you with Jack, brah. I totally fucking ship it, old crushes aside.”

And then he sits down, his face flushed. He tries to focus on the people chirping him, but he kind of zones out.

**Various conversations that Shitty didn't notice:**

“Wow. I can’t believe that we’ve never had a straight person on our team.”

“Come on, C, there’s no such thing as straight people.”

“God, I wish that were true, Nurse.”

“Prove it, Dexy.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“Wait who’s Bitty marrying?”

“Tango, are you---”

“No, he’s not marrying me!”

“You  _ know _ that’s not what Ford meant.”

“The B in his name stands for Bi. The S is for sexual.”

“Yeah, that’s gotta be it, Ransy."


End file.
